


Rhona Can't Catch Me

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: COVID-19 Pandemic - Fandom
Genre: Children's Games, Covid-19 Related, Cute, Games, Gen, Morbid, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: A morbid game for children.
Kudos: 9





	Rhona Can't Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by treesmithmusic's tweet ("I say we get to work on a covid-19 nursery rhyme for kids to creepily sing for generations to come.") and [jus-tea](https://jus-tea.tumblr.com/post/614598004010303488/daddys-at-the-food-store-mummys-out-of-town)'s followup lyrics.

The center of the yard/field/play area is labeled “the airport.” The child designated as “Rhona” waits there with eyes closed. Other children hold hands in a line and snake around the yard, sometimes moving close to The Airport, sometimes moving away. They sing a song:

**Catch me Rhona, Can’t Catch me, Rhona** (to the tune of “Help Me Rhonda”)

Rhona counts to 10 slowly (or 20 quickly) and yells

“ **Shelter!** ” - Other children freeze, stop running, and drop hands

“ **In!** ” - Other children may take one long step or leap in any direction they like–without turning first. (If they fall doing this, they must stand back up.)

“ **Place!** ” - Any child within reach of another child, MUST reach out arms and touch them. (This makes them more vulnerable.)

Rhona opens her eyes and turns around to see everyone. She may take six steps (as long as she likes) to try to “catch” someone or someones. Anyone she reaches becomes a new Rhona with her and joins her in the center.

Keep playing until either everyone is Rhona’d or none of the Rhonas can catch anyone in six steps. 

The original Rhona becomes the leader of the snake-line of people for the next round, no matter who won.


End file.
